


There's a Pixie at the Bar

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Flirting, M/M, Winged Peter Parker, dragon!Wade Wilson, pixie!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: “There’s a pixie here,” Wade told Weasel between customers. The pixie was dancing—terribly—with the elf, both of them giggling like teenagers. As he watched, the pixie shrugged off his jacket to reveal a pair of tiny, glittering red wings, fluttering to the beat.“No, really? I didn’t notice it suddenly smelled like a candy factory.” Weasel rolled his eyes, but Wade’s eyes must have started glowing again because he glared. “Stay away. I’m not filling out sexual harassment paperwork again.”“You didn’t have to fill any out last time,” Wade complained, offended at the accusation. Wade had had to fill the paperwork out himself.“Just do your job, dumbass. We don’t need a fire in here because you’ve got a hard-on for glitter junkies.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: AU-gust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856401
Comments: 24
Kudos: 327
Collections: AUgust 2020





	There's a Pixie at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU-gust 2020 event, Day 1: Fantasy AU. I might explore pixie!Peter and dragon!Wade later on, but I don't love this version as much as I wanted to.

There was a pixie in the bar. Wade’s head snapped up from pouring drinks before he even clocked the smell, eyes darting through the crowd until he narrowed in on the sticky sweet scent. Wild brown hair, giant brown eyes, a chin that could cut glass, sun-kissed and glowing, the pixie was weaving his way through the packed room towards the far end of the bar, shouting over the shoulder of a fair-skinned elf with a curtain of red hair. Wade couldn’t hear what the pixie said, but the bells in his voice rang through the place and turned a dozen eyes to him.

“Get your jaw off the floor and stop over-pouring those shots, dumbass,” Weasel grumbled, jostling behind him to grab a fresh bottle under the bar.

Wade shook himself from his trance and set his own bottle down, glancing at the tray to find the shots in a pool of lime green liquid. “Fuck me,” he muttered, grabbing a new tray and transferring each glass over with a quick wipe.

“Looks like you want to. Your eyes are glowing,” Weasel said, nodding at his face with a disapproving frown.

Wade cursed under his breath and tried to focus on getting himself back under control, but that sticky smell was as inescapable as too-strong perfume and hard to ignore. Wade glanced back in the direction of the scent to find the pixie waiting at the other end of the bar with his friend, both of them chatting while Dom served other customers. Wade shoved the clean tray towards a server and pointed towards the group of trolls waiting, intent on going over himself to serve the pixie, but it wasn’t meant to be. As soon as the tray was picked up, Dom turned to them and got their orders, and Wade was forced to pay attention to a gargoyle instead.

-

“There’s a pixie here,” Wade told Weasel between customers. The pixie was dancing—terribly—with the elf, both of them giggling like teenagers. As he watched, the pixie shrugged off his jacket to reveal a pair of tiny, glittering red wings, fluttering to the beat.

“No, really? I didn’t notice it suddenly smelled like a candy factory.” Weasel rolled his eyes, but Wade’s eyes must have started glowing again because he glared. “Stay away. I’m not filling out sexual harassment paperwork again.”

“You didn’t have to fill any out last time,” Wade complained, offended at the accusation. _Wade_ had had to fill the paperwork out himself.

“Just do your job, dumbass. We don’t need a fire in here because you’ve got a hard-on for glitter junkies.”

Wade shot him a glare at the insult, but did as instructed, eyes never leaving those shimmering little wings fluttering against lean shoulder blades.

-

He had to have blocked out the scent as a way to get through work because he didn’t even realize the pixie was standing in front of him until he looked up into the prettiest brown eyes he’d ever seen and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.

“Hi, could I get a G&T and a Melon Ball, please?” the pixie asked, smiling with all his pearly white teeth. His voice sent a tingling shiver down Wade’s spine and threw his brain into lock-down mode.

“Pixie…” is all he managed, blinking dumbly.

The pixie’s face immediately fell into a glower, but even that was adorable. “If you’ve got a problem with pixies… you know what, nevermind.” He abruptly turned and started to walk away, but Wade’s shout of ‘wait!’ stopped him in his tracks. He turned on his heel slowly to look at Wade, tiny frown on his perfect pink lips.

“No problem, please don’t go. You’re gorgeous. I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off you all night. Just wait and I’ll get your drinks, on the house.” Wade scrambled to get the drinks made, trying to focus as the pixie walked cautiously back over and put a hand on the bar.

“You’re hitting on me?”

“No, definitely not. Wade was recently cursed by a lamia to compulsively compliment. He doesn’t mean anything by it. Definitely not sexually harassing anyone. Right, Wade?” Weasel stepped in, blocking Wade from the pixie with a harsh glare.

“You’re so hot you melt my popsicle,” Wade said, starry-eyed over Weasel’s head.

“God damnit,” Weasel muttered, elbowing Wade hard in the stomach.

The pixie blushed bright pink, his eyes drifting to Wade’s biceps before wandering back up to his eyes. “I thought you were being speciest. A lot of people don’t like pixies.” His wings fluttered against his shoulders as he leaned his elbows on the bar.

“Tell me who hurt you, and I’ll turn them into barbeque.” Wade flared smoke from his nose, eyes heating up as he set the G&T and bright green Melon Ball in front of him, completely ignoring Weasel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Weasel huff off, muttering to himself.

“Are you a dragon?” the pixie asked, eyes going wide. He leaned over the bar a little further, enticed rather than disgusted.

“Like a little fire in your bed, pretty pixie?”

The pixie rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave them. “Just Peter, thanks.”

“Is that a euphemism? Don’t get me wrong, I’m down for you being into my peter, but let me buy you a drink first.”

Peter slid the green glass closer and took a sip, not dropping eye contact with Wade as he swept his tongue around the lip of the glass. “I think you already did.”

Wade almost melted on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
